


Happy Birthday, Julian (or: a Cardassian, a Trill, and a Sybian)

by acesandapricots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Holodecks/Holosuites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Garak and Jadzia give Julian a birthday experience he won't soon forget: time in the holosuite involving a sex toy from Old Earth literature called a "sybian."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax/Elim Garak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Happy Birthday, Julian (or: a Cardassian, a Trill, and a Sybian)

"Happy Birthday, Julian."

Dax was staring up at him, her blue eyes playful and a teasing smile on her face.

Julian stared. Jadzia was completely naked, her arms tied behind her back with crisscrossing blue rope, clamps pinching into her brown and _very_ erect nipples. She was kneeling on the ground on top of some sort of contraption that was nestled between her thighs. It looked like her spots - which really did go _all the way down_ \- were flushed.

"Garak, what -" Julian's eyes widened. "Garak, that's a _sybian_."

"Yes, Doctor." The Cardassian stood just behind Julian, watching his boyfriend take in the erotic sight before him. "A crude human contraption, but one that I'm assured has its uses." Julian could have sworn he saw Jadzia's eyes _twinkle_ at that remark.

"Garak - Jadzia - what in the hell is going on?"

"My dear Doctor, isn't it clear? This is your birthday present."

Julian's eyes swept the room. It was small; the holosuite wasn't giving the illusion of expanded space. But otherwise it was... _plush_ was the word that came to his mind. The walls were covered in layers of silky purple fabric; the floor in a mosaic of overlapping, soft rugs. Candles were staggered around the four walls of the room. They could only be holographic candles; although the room was comfortably warm, Julian could tell the flickering flames weren't giving off any heat. It was an incredibly enticing scenario.

Jadzia must have picked up on his continued confusion. Garak, after all, wasn't being particularly forthcoming. "Garak is helping me fulfill one of my fantasies, Julian. And he thought this would fulfill one of yours, too."

"I believe the term is ' _mutual masturbation_ ,'" Garak chimed in.

"Actually, I think the more accurate term is-"

"My dear Lieutenant, _really_." Jadzia closed her mouth with a smirk.

"This is-" Julian was struggling to wrap his mind around the situation. Just looking at Jadzia, exposed and bound like that, was stirring his arousal. He pulled on his self-will to tamp that down.

"Jadzia... are you okay? Are you _sure_?"

"I'm _fine_ , Julian." There was her smile - knowing and playful and the kind of condescending that was acceptable in a three-hundred-year-old alien.

"This isn't a holographic Dax is it, Elim? I know that's ethically gray but I'm not comfortable..."

"Oh, she's very real, my dear Doctor. That lovely creature is, indeed, our own Dax."

"Come here, Julian." That was Dax herself. Julian slowly approached the bound Trill, trying to keep his eyes away from the glittering gold chain dangling from her breasts, pulling on her dusky, flushed nipples. His uniform had started to feel uncomfortably tight.

"I'm going to tell you something that only you and I know. Garak may be talented at uncovering secrets-" they heard a huff from behind them, and both ignored that, "but this is just between you and me." Julian took a few more steps until he was right next to her, doing his best to keep his eyes locked on her own sparkling blue ones. He still noticed the light sheen of sweat around her temples and the flushed tint to her cheeks. He leaned down, and she whispered in his ear the very first words he had said to her on their shuttle ride to DS9. He flushed at the memory, ashamed at how naive and puppyish he had been. But there was no way anyone but Dax would know those fumbling words. It really was her. This... this really was happening.

Julian straightened, his face flushed, and turned back to Garak. The Cardassian had a secretive smile plastered on his face. The door to the holosuite, Julian noticed, had disappeared behind more purple curtains.

"So what's the scenario here? What are the rules? How... how is this going to work?" he stammered, his mind racing.

"So many questions, my dear Doctor! Isn't it enough to know that this will be a quite _pleasurable_ scenario for you? No, of course not. Well, my dear, why don't you disrobe and I will finish getting everything ready for you."

Garak gestured to a plush ottoman that occupied a corner of the room. As Julian moved towards it, beginning to unzip his uniform, he heard Jadzia remark, "Try to move _quickly_ , Julian. I've been waiting like this for a while."

"Now, now, Lieutenant, don't be _too_ eager. It's not a very attractive look," Garak admonished.

"Speak for yourself," Julian mumbled as he stepped out of his regulation briefs, setting them on top of his quickly-folded uniform. He heard Garak chuckle lowly. Of course the Cardassian had been setting him up with that comment, testing his eagerness.

Julian's cock was half-hard just imagining what could possibly happen next. Jadzia, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, was naked and strapped to a device that, if Old Earth literature was to be believed, was essentially a perpetual orgasm machine. He had no idea what his role would be in this situation, but he hoped that he would get to come at least once before the holosuite reservation time ran out.

Julian turned around and his breath hitched, his cock swelling further at the sight before him. Garak was standing beside _another_ sybian - one that had a long, curved dildo jutting out from its center. His boyfriend was holding a length of the same blue rope that bound Jadzia's arms.

"Oh, my."

Garak smiled. "Indeed, my dear. I've arranged this program to give you _both_ a great deal of pleasure without crossing one of _my_ boundaries." That answered a lingering question. Julian's body was Garak's alone to touch. As another query rose to Julian's lips, Garak help up a hand. "Before you ask any more questions, my dear, know that I am as eager for you to have this experience as you _clearly_ are." He gestured towards Julian's growing erection. Julian blushed. Then, Garak smiled that cunning smile, and Julian's stomach dropped. "Besides, the very thought of you at the mercy of your own body's reactions and the ministrations of this... machine, will give me great joy as I work today. You do know, my dear, how I _love_ secrets."

Garak paused so Julian's brain could catch up with his words. This meant... he and Jadzia would be bound to these machines, their bodies reacting to a host of new sensations, _alone_. Well, alone but for one another.

He must have frozen, struck by the eroticism of this image, for longer than either of his partners anticipated. He heard Jadzia almost growl, " _Julian_."

"One more word, Lieutenant, and I will be forced to gag you."

Jadzia squirmed on her mount, her fingers flexing in her bonds. Julian's cock twitched. He started moving towards Garak and the machine that was meant for him, when another thought crossed his mind.

"What about Quark?"

Garak waved away the question. "Quark knows better than to disturb one of _my_ holosuite programs." Julian knew that tone; Garak must have blackmail on Quark. Still, he was hesitant.

"What if we're needed in Ops?"

"My _dear_ Julian, I've taken care of everything. Privacy locks are engaged. A medical alert subroutine is running to stop the simulation if any harm comes to either of you. Well, harm outside of specific parameters, of course."

"Of course." Of course Garak had been thorough. Of course he would have known Julian's active brain would search for every crack and flaw in this plan, would need safety and reassurance before giving himself over completely. Of course Garak would have taken care of everything, taken care of him.

Oh, and of course Garak would have specified the versions of "harm" that the holosuite's safety protocols would ignore.

"Hurry up, boys." The sight of Julian - lean, naked, and aroused - was clearly affecting Dax. Her breath had quickened, her spots had flushed even darker. Julian noticed a light sheen of moisture where the machine nestled between her legs. His own breath hitched again.

"Well, Lieutenant, I did warn you." Garak turned purposefully away from Julian and pulled out a silky strip of blue cloth from his pocket. With practiced speed and demonstrable confidence that let Julian know the Cardassian had plenty of practice tying people up, he threaded it through Jadzia's teeth and tied it behind her head. Jadzia grunted in a performative objection, but Julian could see that her eyes dilated as the silk moved against her skin. Garak turned back to Julian.

"Your turn, my dear."

* * *

It took only moments to prepare Julian's asshole for his ride on the sybian. Garak watched patiently as Julian lowered himself onto the well-lubed dildo, stretching and squeezing himself around the toy. As he took the last few centimeters, Julian gasped. It was perfectly angled to prod his prostate as he moved. He squirmed, adjusting himself to the thrum of pleasure that pulsed from his core at the contact alone. He felt so filled. He felt so _good_.

"Just a few more finishing touches, my dear."

Julian's eyes had started to glaze over as he looked up at Garak. His cock was rock-hard. He tried to raise himself slightly off the toy and release some of the pressure so he could think straight, but suddenly a large, gray hand was resting on his shoulder, holding him down.

"That's _not_ how we play this particular game."

Garak began unwinding the coil of blue rope. Julian knew the tailor was talented enough to do this quickly, but Garak seemed to be drawing out the process of wrapping Julian's arms behind his back in a series of intricate knots. Julian burned as the silky rope crossed his skin, gasped as his wrists were pulled together and bound with a knot even he couldn't undo. Suddenly Garak was adding more rope around Julian's ankles, adjusting Julian's position so that he was kneeling on the floor, his shins parallel to the barrel of the sybian, the full weight of his core pressing down against the unrelenting device. Julian whimpered as he felt the dildo slide even further into him, nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his ass.

"I have to get just a few more things, Doctor. Feel free to test your range of motion - and let me know if anything pinches."

"Aside from the dildo, you mean?"

Garak smiled. "Just for that, Doctor, I believe I will gag you, too." He produced another strip of silken cloth and tied it around Julian's head, silencing him.

As Garak disappeared behind some of the purple curtains, Julian flexed his muscles and tested his bonds. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but nothing was too tight or in danger of cutting off circulation. Garak had connected each ankle to its respective thigh so that Julian couldn't rise from the machine. With separate lengths of rope, he had connected Julian's bound hands to his ankles, effectively immobilizing him and preventing him from adjusting his position too much. He had a small range of motion swaying forward and back, just a few centimeters of rotation, but... _ohhh_ , that adjusted the dildo inside of him. As his brain finished cataloging his predicament, he realized this was the exact position Jadzia was also in, down to the blue rope and patterned knots.

He met Jadzia's eyes across the room. They were facing each other, their positions a charged, erotic mirror. Julian could see the sheen of moisture on Jadzia's forehead and the pink blush spreading across her body. Her icy-blue eyes dropped to his now very-erect cock and she squirmed lightly against her machine, clearly trying to get friction.

His cock throbbed as he wondered if Jadzia's pussy was filled with a similar dildo, and if her ass was full as well. It didn't seem fair that Jadzia knew more about his predicament than he did about hers... but then again, she had been waiting, in anticipation, possibly with one or both holes filled, immobile, for goodness knows how long as he and Garak had had their leisurely morning before heading to Quark's - where Garak had promised him, if he was patient, a birthday surprise. A thrill of desire ran through him at the very thought.

Before he could keep analyzing the situation, Garak returned holding two black packages. He knelt before Julian and unwrapped the first one. A gold chain, fitted with a clamp on either end, glittered in the Cardassian's fingers.

"This isn't holographic, my dear. I replicated it especially for you. I take particular delight in knowing that something so very _real_ will be bringing you so much pleasure during this experience."

Garak pinched the nub of Julian's nipple, teasing it to attention. With clinical precision, he closed the clamp around the dark bud, then repeated the process on Julian's other breast. Julian hissed through his gag, the pain sending pleasure straight to his cock. He wiggled with the new sensations, that movement in turn rubbing the dildo hard against his prostate.

His eyes re-focused on Garak when the Cardassian pulled some kind of contraption out of the second package.

"This, my dear Doctor, I am rather proud of. It's all my own design, as this Earthen technology seems sadly lacking in a full range of sensory inputs for the human male body."

Garak slotted the gadget into the front of the sybian. Julian could hear the _click_ as it locked into place. As Garak unfolded it, Julian's eyes widened. His limbs were already starting to tremble at the constant, unavoidable pressure on his prostate. His skin was flushed with anticipation. Just behind Garak he could still see Jadzia, gloriously sexy in her Trill nakedness, her body laid out lewdly for his gaze. How could he possibly need - how could he possibly _handle_ \- more?

Almost as if he had voiced the thought aloud (impossible, of course, as he was gagged), he heard Garak say calmly as he finished setting up the device, "I have faith in your endurance, my dear Julian." Quickly, and too soon, the Cardassian stood.

"Well, I have a number of clients I need to meet with today. I trust you will both enjoy yourselves while I'm gone. Remember Lieutenant," he turned to Dax, "the words 'Emissary of the Prophets' will bring an end to this whole experience." Dax glared at him, the soft silk of her gag starting to darken with saliva. Garak dropped a soft kiss on Julian's head. "Have fun, my dear. Computer, activate holosuite subroutine Garak beta three four one." And he was gone.

* * *

The second the holosuite door had closed behind Garak, the sybian beneath her jumped to life. Jadzia whined at the sudden friction, her pleasure spiking after having been kept in anticipation for so long. The dildo inside her pussy stretched her, its vibrations low and intense. She had informed Garak she would not like an anal attachment on her sybian. Instead, she felt the vibrator's motion echo lightly off the shallow plug she had been wearing since early morning. A small, raised attachment jumped to life against her clit.

It was _amazing_. The sensations in her pussy, ass, and clit, the trembling of her body causing the chain between her nipples to dance and tug on the clamps. It was a continual feedback loop of pleasure. And this was the _low_ setting, she knew. There was so much more to come. Unashamedly, she had discussed and planned this whole thing with Garak just a few weeks ago. The only thing she didn't know was who had it worse - she, who knew what was to come, or Julian, who had absolutely no idea.

Jadzia looked across the room to where Julian was bound to his own machine, his eyes locked on her writhing body. She saw his cock twitch with every moan she released through her gag. His own sybian wasn't on yet, she knew. That would come... _ohhh, yeahh..._ that would come soon. And then their predicament would become clear to him.

Garak's addition to Julian's sybian was very interesting, she had to give him that. It looked like a large, rubbery leaf on which Julian's cock was resting - wide enough to offer no escape and textured to offer additional sensation with every thrust, twitch, or throb of his penis. For a moment, Jadzia wondered what the contraption was made of. She noticed the first drops of precome glistening at the tip of Julian's cock, the sight sending a thrill of pleasure directly to her clit. She let out a long moan.

Jadzia's body began to shake with the unrelenting sensations. She began to buck her hips as much as her bonds would allow, chasing the building pleasure. The base of her butt plug hit against the sybian as she moved, sending deep rumbles up her ass. While she could still focus, she kept her eyes locked on Julian's aroused and very arousing form. Saliva was beginning to pool at the corners of his gag, his body trembling in anticipation, his wide eyes jumping from her nipples to her lips to the valley of her thighs nested around the thrumming machine. Jadzia sank into the sensations of her body, reveling in a pleasure that she had no control over.

It didn't take long for her to come. She let out a loud moan as stars crossed her eyes.

A sudden buzz from across the room told her that Julian's sybian had switched itself on.

* * *

So this was the game... as Jadzia came, Julian felt the dildo stirring to life inside him. His analytical mind wondered if the intensity would increase with every orgasm each achieved, before his body was lost in the dual sensations of the rotating, vibrating dildo rubbing his prostate and the bumpy, silicone _tongue_ providing friction against his cock. He let his eyes rest, unfocused, on Jadzia's sweat-covered, writhing body as he sank into the sensations. The minute he came, with a muffled yell and a stream of cum, he heard Jadzia's loud, throaty moan and saw her head tip back in new realms of pleasure.

* * *

Julian didn't know how much time had passed, how many times he had come, when he heard Garak's voice through a fog: "Computer, activate holosuite subroutine Garak alpha two five gamma." Julian could hear running water and felt a new warmth on his skin. A moist warmth. _Steam_.

He wasn't aware of how long ago the vibrations inside him had stopped. Everything was still so sensitive. He was shaking, his every movement causing friction between that devilish silicone tongue, covered in his own cum, and his spent cock. Slowly he became aware of his bindings being removed, of the dildo inside him disappearing as it was integrated back into the holomatrix. A sharp pain brought him near full consciousness as the nipple clamps were removed. He hissed... when had his gag disappeared?

Garak lifted the limp Doctor and slowly deposited him in a warm tub of water that had appeared in the floor of the holosuite with the program's new subroutine. Tendrils of steam rose from the surface, smelling of lemon and rose. Julian clung to Garak, whining when the Cardassian pulled away.

"It's okay, my love. I'm just going to help Jadzia."

 _Jadzia_... despite the warmth of the water, Julian was still trembling as his body came down from the heightened sensations. He could hear Garak moving behind him, the slight sounds made by his friend as her own bonds were released. Even though some part of his mind knew that he was not alone, he felt unbearably _empty_. Garak's voice suddenly carried to him from across the room. "I'm coming back, Julian. Just wait there. I'll be right there." Julian sank into those comforting tones, trusting his love.

And, soon enough, Garak was back, lowering Jadzia into the tub next to Julian. The Trill, groggy and also shaking, grabbed for Julian the second Garak's hands left her.

"N-no, can't," Julian mumbled.

"It's okay, my love. You can touch her now. She can touch you."

Julian accepted Garak's permission without question and fell into Jadzia's embrace. They held each other as trembling aftershocks ran through their naked bodies, taking pure comfort in the feel of another humanoid form. After a minute, Julian felt Garak's hands running through his hair. Blearily, he noticed Garak mimicking the motions with Jadzia, his gray hands softly stroking her head. Julian nuzzled closer to the Trill, also managing to lean his head into Garak's hold.

"I've got you, my love. You were so good."

Taking his time, working gently, Garak continued to caress the spent human and Trill. He bathed them, cleaning them of sweat and fluids and massaging warmth back into their sore muscles. He then swaddled them in robes and used a site-to-site transport code (Julian was aware enough by that point to make a mental note to ask him about it later) to deposit them in Julian's own quarters. Julian would have preferred Garak's nest, but he supposed this was a compromise so Dax could recover comfortably, too.

Julian and Dax still wouldn't stop holding on to one another, and Garak made no moves to separate the pair while he continued to care for them in their blissed-out, over-sensitized state. He forced them to drink some electrolyte-enhanced water and eat a couple bites of a ration bar. There was a dermal regenerator on the bedside table, but a knowing look from Julian told Garak to wait to care for any rope burn _later_. Instead, he tucked them into bed and crawled in behind Julian, wrapping his long arms all the way around his boyfriend to rest his hands on Jadzia's shoulders. Julian nestled into the embrace, feeling sated and exhausted and warm and cared for. Somewhere along the line, he had stopped shaking. Now, he just wanted to sleep. But there was one thing he had to do first.

"Thank you for my birthday present, Elim."

Garak placed a soft kiss on the back of Julian's neck. "It was my pleasure, my love."

"Hey, what about me?" Julian looked down at Jadzia, who had a mischievous twinkle in her bright blue eyes despite looking so very sleepy.

"Thank you too, Jadzia. You were right, that was a true fantasy." The Trill's smile widened into one of contentment, and she tucked her head into Julian's collarbone.

"That. Was. _Fun_ ," was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. Julian's own dreams, full of shooting stars and purple curtains, weren't far behind.


End file.
